The Sobering Charm
by Light Under My Skin
Summary: Determination can lead to many things. This is a story about determination and how, when James Potter sets his mind to it, he can do anything, even create a new charm. Written for HPFC's "You Chose the Pairing, I Chose the Song" Challenge.


**Summary: Determination can lead to many things. This is a story about determination and how, when James Potter sets his mind to it, he can do anything, even create a new charm.**

**HPFC's "You Chose the Pairing, I Chose the Song" Challenge**

**Rules:**

**If the song was out by the start of your story, you **_**must **_**have the characters hear it or mention hearing it at some point.**

**If the song was not out by the start of your story, you cannot have the characters listening to it. However, the characters can say lyrics from the song.**

**Your story needs to be inspired by the song.**

**Song: "Nothing" by The Script**

**Author's Note: Definitely not my best work…**

XXXXXXXX

There were many things you could say about James Potter: that he was arrogant and pigheaded, that he was brave and loyal. Many argued over his faults and virtues, but there was one thing you couldn't argue about James: that he was determined.

When he was younger, this determination manifested itself into a determination to date a certain redheaded beauty. It was no lie that James Potter was heads over heels in love with Lily Evans. The stubborn love-sick boy had followed her around since first laying eyes on her, back on the Hogwarts Express. That first glimpse had sparked a life-long adoration and infatuation with the beautiful redhead a love that was, sadly, one sided for a long, long time.

No one that knew James had ever thought that there would be anything between the two, because as much as there was no doubt that James was in love with Lily, there was equal belief that Lily absolutely _hated_ James Potter.

Which is why, when he asked her out, middle of sixth year, it was to _everyone_'s surprise – even James' – that the redhead finally said yes.

"Sure," she said to him, beaming at him for once in his life, "Why not?"

Her assent sparked a relationship as passionate as the arguments that led up to it. Everything they did, they did with passion. It was turbulent, it was powerful, it was the flames that only brought their love higher and higher.

Until, one day, the fire abruptly went out.

James sat in his London apartment, a year after having graduated from Hogwarts, stunned. Lily had just come in, said goodbye, and left. It wasn't a fight, it wasn't even an argument. It was a simple conversation.

"James," she'd said, standing there in his doorway, raindrops lightly dripping from her damp hair, "I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry, but we're over."

He hadn't said a word, such had been his shock. Slowly, she'd left his key in the flowerpot by the door, turned around, and quietly closed the door behind her. And just like that, Lily Evans was gone from his life.

Later that night, at the Hog's Head, James drowned his sorrows at the bottom of a bottle of Firewisky, the Marauders silent at his side.

"Maybe I'm better off dead," he said in a no-nonsense voice, staring at the bottom of his cup.

Remus, hearing this, was moved into action. The friends had watched Prongs drink himself completely drunk earlier that night, but enough was enough. "You've had enough of that," he said, taking the cup away.

James didn't fight, but slumped down, beat, "Or a quitter. I could quit. Find another girl?"

No one commented. They knew another girl would never be enough for James. Not after he'd fought for Lily for so long. If there was such a thing as true love, it was the love between the couple.

"Maybe it's better this way mate," Sirius ventured, even though the Marauders knew it really wasn't. While James wasn't typically a morose person, they had never seen the man so happy as when he was with the fiery girl.

James lurched to his feet, unsteady. He couldn't for the life of him understand why the ground was spinning. Must just be some idiot student at Hogwarts who'd done another stupid thing, "I need to go see her."

They all cautioned him against this idea, "James," Peter reasoned, "You're drunk. She won't be happy with anything you say."

James shook his head, "I'm going to go see her!" he said again loudly, earning him a glare from Aberforth. He squinted, pointing at them, his drunk finger waving as if pushed by a breeze as he struggled to focus on them. It didn't really matter though, he didn't really care who he was talking to,"And there is nothing you can do to change my mind."

Before any of them could say a word, he was off, having Apparated away.

Now typically, for common courtesy, one would Apparate to the doorway of one's house, and knock. One didn't just barge into the middle of someone's house uninvited. However, usually one wasn't piss-ass drunk when visiting either.

"Lily!" James called, after finding himself in her living room, "Liiiiily!"

She came out, her body wrapped in a towel, wand out, "Who's there!"

"Lily why did you break up with me!" James wailed.

Not even bothering to listen to his drunk ramblings, Lily gasped and then rushed to him, "James! You're bleeding!" Then, looking up at him with those fierce green eyes, "I can't believe you Apparated that drunk _what were you thinking!"_ Still glaring at him, she started wordlessly healing his wound, muttering all the while, "Apparating drunk. Splinching yourself. James Potter you will be the death of me."

Once he was healed, she stepped back, turning to go change. James, ever the puppy, followed her into her room, something that Lily did not welcome, "Lilllllly!"

She whirled, "_What_ James?"

"Why don't you love me?"

Even in his drunken state, James could see her sigh, deflate, look up at him with love in her emerald eyes, "Of course I love you."

He frowned. This admission did not go along with previous knowledge, "Yes but… you broke up with me!"

Sighing again, Lily looked at him, "I broke up with you because you get drunk all the time. I mean I know the Marauders like drinking but sheesh!"

Drunk James frowned down at her, his intoxicated brain taking a while to process the information, "So if I stop drinking… You'll date me again?"

She nodded.

Wordlessly, James walked into the living room, thinking furiously, and plopped himself on the couch. There, he started to mutter and murmur, thinking and waving his wand. Lily, curious, came out.

"James?" He didn't answer, "James what are you doing?"

Concentrating, he took a break for a few words, before focusing again, "Making a sobering charm."

There were many things you could say about James Potter: that he was arrogant and pigheaded, that he was brave and loyal. Many argued over his faults and virtues, but there was one thing you couldn't argue about James: that he was determined.


End file.
